El Sexto
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Esta no era la manera en la que Piccolo había querido dar la noticia, pero, ¿qué más daba? "Puede que yo pueda ayudar en alargar la suma." Gohan/Piccolo. Mpreg. [Spoilers de Batalla de los Dioses.]


**El Sexto.**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> Dragon Ball Z.

**Pareja:** Piccolo/Gohan. (Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.)

**Sinopsis:** Esta no era la manera en la que Piccolo había querido dar la noticia, pero, ¿qué más daba? "Puede que yo pueda ayudar en alargar la suma."

**Spoilers:** Batalla de los Dioses. Si no la han visto, no tendrá mucho sentido.

**Rating/Advertencia: **G. Mpreg. ¿Crack!fic?

**Nota Especial:** He amado esta pareja toda mi vida. Ahora que se me presentó la oportunidad de escribir *algo* sobre ellos, por más pequeño que sea, la tomé.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta no era la manera en la que Piccolo había querido dar la noticia, pero, ¿qué más daba?<p>

"Puede que yo pueda ayudar en alargar la suma."

Gokuu fue el primero en voltear a verlo, sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad. "¿Piccolo? ¿Conoces a otro Saiyajin aparte de nosotros?"

Dende intercaló una mirada nerviosa con el nameku en cuestión. Piccolo asintió en su dirección para apaciguarlo. Era hora. "No exactamente. No lo he conocido todavía, pero sé que existe." Entonces prosiguió a apuntar hacia su abdomen. No estaba hinchado como el de una mujer terrícola. Era un descubrimiento relativamente nuevo hasta para el mismo Piccolo, pero, no había duda de ello: un nuevo demonio Saiyajin había tomado residencia en sus adentros.

Bulma fue la primera en captar el significado, visto que el tratamiento de concepción había estado a su cargo, y al de Dende. "¡Por Kamisama, _funcionó_!"

"¿Piccolo? ¿De qué hablas?" El pobre de Gohan se abrió camino entre Vegeta y su padre. No era ningún estúpido, sin embargo. No tomó mucho tiempo para cuando los cabos fueron atados en su cabeza. "Sugoi… ¿En serio ha funcionado?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué están hablando, Gohan?" La escandalosa mujer de Gokuu rechinó cerca de las orejas de Piccolo. El alienígena apretó su quijada para soportar tan agudo sonido, y luego se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar a la humana.

"Es simple: serás abuela."

Una revolución de comentarios incrédulos flotó por la atmósfera. La reacción que Piccolo más disfrutó, innegablemente, fue la de Son Gokuu: con su mentón tocando el suelo, hasta dragones-concedentes-de-deseos pudieron habérsele introducido a la boca. Por su parte, Vegeta alzó sus cejas, murmurando algo parecido a "Con razón olías... tan _extrañamente_ familiar."

Muy probablemente, muchas más reacciones entretenidas hubieran podido ser apreciadas por Piccolo, pero cuando las manos de Gohan se posaron en sus antebrazos, el mundo cesó de existir por unos minutos. "¿Hablas en serio, Piccolo? ¿Estás seguro?"

"No mentiría sobre algo como esto, tonto." Piccolo sonrió para ablandar su insulto. Gohan resplandeció, estrellas casi saliendo de su mirada. El muchacho se le abalanzó, abrazándolo con entusiasmo. Piccolo aceptó el gesto con una hoguera de calidez abriéndose por sus entrañas. "¿Qué tal si hacemos otro intento, entonces, Son?" Preguntó, sobre el hombro de su amado.

"Um. Ah." Típico. Era como verlo digerir las revelaciones de Trunks del futuro, de nuevo. "Aaaaah. Seguro. Supongo." Hasta Vegeta estaba exprimiendo goce del estado tan desincronizado del otro Saiyajin.

Cuando los seis se tomaron de las manos y la fusión de energía surgió efecto, la verdad fue aún más concreta. Un núcleo de energía se concentró en el estómago del nameku, y Piccolo sintió la pequeña identidad, dentro de su ser, sacudiéndose con vida.

"¡No puedo creer que nunca me hayan dicho sobre _esto_!" Reclamó Gokuu, entre susurros. "¿Todos sabían? Vegeta, ¿tú sabías?"

"Kakarotto, ¿podrías concentrarte?" Vino el típico gruñido. Luego, una diabólica sonrisa. "Pero, sí, ya estaba al tanto de la innatural relación de tu hijo con el nameku."

"Papá—"

"Waaah. ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Quién más ya estaba enterado?"

"Siempre huelen, el uno al otro." Trunks compartió, con su usual irreverencia, torciendo su nariz. "Hasta Goten lo notó, Sr. Gokuu."

"Pero—Pero, ¡pensé que era porque siempre entrenaban juntos!"

Gohan roló sus ojos a los cielos, sus mejillas rellenaban de rubor. "En verdad extraño ese sake, en estos momentos."

Piccolo apretó la unión de sus manos. "Gokuu, podemos contarte todo lo que quieras al respecto, si callas la boca ahora y evitamos que un Dios de la Destrucción nos aniquile a todos."

Gokuu hizo un enorme puchero. "¡Oooh, lo harán! Me contarán todo, ni siquiera me pediste permiso para… ¡_salir_ con mi hijo, Piccolo!"

Hasta Piccolo hasta comenzando a perder la paciencia. Y Vegeta estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, demasiado. "¡Tal vez si no pasaras todo tu tiempo estando muerto, podríamos habértelo dicho!"

"¡He estado vivo… últimamente!" Fue la patética excusa con la que Gokuu quiso escudarse.

"Kakarotto. Si no cierras el pico ahora mismo—"

"¡Seré abuelo!" Gokuu declaró con cierto asombro de otra naturaleza, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Se tornó a Gohan con ojos incrédulos, usando sus manos unidas para atraerlo a su espacio personal. "Gohan. Mi _pequeño_ Gohan… será papá."

Mudo ante la ternura expresada por su padre, Gohan se limitó a sonreír abochornado.

"No será 'nada' sino te callas." Vegeta continuó. "¡Concéntrate o tu nieto será rostizado antes de nacer!"

"...buen punto." Y entonces, Gokuu se dejó de tonterías.

* * *

><p><strong>[+]+[+]<strong>

**fin.**

**[+]+[+]**


End file.
